Artimus Devaneaux (mirror)
Once believed to not have one, Artimus Lucanus Devaneaux (born June 21, 2328, Castle Devaneaux, Reydovan Prime) does indeed have a mirror universe counterpart. After the collapse of the Reydovan Empire following the death of Emperor Joshua Underwood, Artimus became the warlord of the Imperial Remnant. He is described by the real Joshua Underwood as "a far crueler, far smarter dictator" than his real universe counterpart. Early Life Artimus had a very, very similar life to his "real" universe counterpart; born in the Devaneaux family fortress on Reydovan Prime. His father, Lucian, was an advisor to Emperor Kiran Joshmaul I. Following Joshmaul's assassination at the hands of Joshua Underwood in 2375, Lucian was executed; the existence of his son was not known to either Joshmaul or Underwood, kept as a closely guarded secret. Lucian had known that if Joshmaul was overthrown, he would probably be executed - he did not want his family to suffer for his sins. Artimus' wife, Anastasia Britanov, was killed by Artimus himself to prevent Emperor Underwood from finding her - but before he did, Anastasia had hidden their son, Kieran, away so that his father would not find him. Claiming Kieran was dead already, Artimus seemed satisified and ended her life quickly. The Death of an Empire In February 2376, Emperor Underwood departed with Artimus' "ghost" (the counterpart from our universe), leaving the Reydovan Empire in the hands of his sons - Joshua II, Lewis and Thomas - to replace his "real universe" counterpart, Chancellor Joshua Underwood. Within the month, however, the Emperor had been defeated - and beheaded - by the Chancellor shortly before the defeat of the "real" Artimus Devaneaux. Underwood travelled to the mirror Reydovan Prime and delivered the Emperor's head to his sons. Upon the Chancellor's departure, civil war broke out. In the underground on the mirror Reydovan Prime, Artimus rose from the underground and destroyed the Imperial Family, and began a firestorm of revolution that completely destroyed Joshmaul's legacy. On October 11, 2396 - the hundredth anniversary of its establishment in the mirror universe - the Reydovan Empire collapsed. Rallying five former Reydovan systems - Korolev, Bradley, Myst, Occult, and the Reydovan system itself - Artimus declared himself the warlord of the Imperial Remnant, beginning a reign that was far bloodier than Joshmaul or Underwood's combined. He dreams of rebuilding the Reydovan Empire to far greater glory than he had before, with himself as the Emperor. To this end, he is forming alliances with the races of the mirror universe in order to achieve this goal. But he knows all alliances are fickle...especially in the universe he lives in. The Mirror Artimus Today In 2406, a dimensional rift on the planet Pluto, linking the "real" universe to the mirror universe, was discovered by the United Federation of Planets. Its existence remains a highly sensitive secret, known only to Starfleet Command, senior captains, and the Council. The entire area around Pluto is protected by a sensor blind, which has prevented visting ships - including several visits by Emperor Kieran I, his son Kieran II, the retired Chancellor Underwood and other Imperial officials - from seeing the rift on their sensors. It is on the other side of this rift that Artimus - plotting and planning - prepares his nomadic fleet for an assault into the "real" universe alongside his "allies" - the Terran Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, and the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. It is believed that Artimus may intend to seize the Terran throne and crown himself Emperor - conquering the Reydovan Imperial Remnant in the process and bringing it under his domain. Today, Artimus Devaneaux travels across the fringes of Terran space onboard his massive Reydovan-built flagship, the Fist of the Fringes. It bears the familiar white hand symbol seen in the real universe upon its hull. Devaneaux, Artimus